


Has John had 6 teachers?

by herocat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson - Freeform, M/M, The lying detective, sherlock s4, violence in bbc sherlock, what they say, what they show, who lies here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herocat/pseuds/herocat
Summary: Saving my though... I think tumblr has eaten some of my posts...Sources for screencaps, pics and quotes check my profile.





	1. Has John had 6 teachers? 1º part

**ASIP teacher Ella**

>   
>  ELLA: John, you’re a soldier, and it’s gonna take you a while to adjust to civilian life; and writing a blog about everything that happens to you will honestly help you. 

Firt “advice” the we see John take for a woman.

 

**ASIP teacher Donovan**

> DONOVAN: You know why he’s here? He’s not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. The weirder the crime, the more he gets off. And you know what? One day just showing up won’t be enough. One day we’ll be standing round a body and Sherlock Holmes’ll be the one that put it there.  
>  JOHN: Why would he do that?
> 
>  
> 
> DONOVAN: Because he’s a psychopath. And psychopaths get bored.

**TRF John**

> JOHN: Busy?
> 
> SHERLOCK: Thinking. I need to think.
> 
> JOHN: You need to …? Doesn’t she mean  _anything_  to you? You once half killed a man because he laid a finger on her.
> 
> SHERLOCK: She’s my landlady.
> 
> JOHN : She’s dying …
> 
> JOHN:  **You machine.**

If we took a moment to remenber Donovan is the firt person who calls Sherlock  psychopath. 

 

**ASIB teachers Irene Adler and Molly with gifts and in TST teacher Mary with a letter**

A phone inside a gift Irene +  molly’s gifts, spilling the beans about Sherlock’s complaints “john is leaving to visit her sister harry”+ mary letter = vehicles for communication .

> _He leans forward and gently kisses her on the cheek. It’s a sweet and beautiful moment, which is instantly ruined by the sound of an orgasmic sigh. Molly gasps in shock._

> SHERLOCK: My  _phone.  
>  (He reaches into his jacket pocket to get the phone. John narrows his eyes.) _
> 
> “Mantelpiece” 
> 
> SHERLOCK : Thrilling that you’ve been counting.   
>  _(He picks up a small box wrapped in blood-red paper and tied with black rope-like string. Instantly he flashes back to the colour of Irene’s lipstick, which was identical to this paper.)_  

In reality in this scene are 3 gift two we see on the picture. the third is Molly itself is check her hair she wear a gift bow pinned in her hair.

> MARY: My darling.
> 
> MARY : I need to tell you this because you mustn’t hate me for going away.

 This is what John does in TST

> _MOLLY: It’s, uh, it’s from John._
> 
> _SHERLOCK : Right._
> 
> MOLLY: You don’t need to read it now.

Now John knows how to send a letter and who is the postman….

 

**TLD  teacher Mrs Hudson or teacher Mary with the DVD**

**TLD John**

> She thought that if you put yourself in harm’s way I’d … I’d rescue you or something. But I didn’t – not ’til she told me to. And that’s how this works. That’s what you’re missing. 
> 
> She taught me to be the man she already thought I was. Get yourself a piece of that.

That is what John says to sherlock in Tld . But what we have seen??

> MRS HUDSON : Now you just listen to me for once in your stupid life. I  _know_  Mary’s dead and I  _know_  your heart is broken, but if Sherlock Holmes dies too, who will you have then. Because I tell you something, John Watson. You will not have me.
> 
>  
> 
> JOHN: Have you spoken to Mycroft, Molly, uh, anyone?
> 
> MRS HUDSON : They don’t matter. You do. Would you just see him?  _Please_ , John. Or just take a look at him as a doctor? I know you’d change your mind if you did.
> 
>  

> MRS HUDSON : He’s not about  _thinking_ , not Sherlock.
> 
> MYCROFT: Of  _course_ he is.
> 
>  
> 
> MRS HUDSON: No, no. He’s more … emotional, isn’t he?Unsolved case: shoot the wall. Pew! Pew! Unmade breakfast: karate the fridge!  Unanswered question … Well, what does he do with anything he can’t answer, John, every time?
> 
> JOHN: He stabs it.

The first Mary’s dvd arrives to 221B.  It would be imposible for John to know about the DVD. But Mrs hudson does.

So it is Mrs Hudson in this escene who drives John over Mary DvD. Also. I dont think Sherlock stabs things that he doesn’t undertand. he stabs things relates to John. [here](https://sherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com/post/169218499979/the-mistery-of-sherlocks-stabbing-thing), why?

 


	2. When John says that Mary taught him to be the man who she thought he was.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In progress...  
> Sources for screencaps, pics and quotes check my profile.

 

 

> _I cheated on her. No clever comeback? I cheated on you, Mary. There was a woman on the bus, and I had a plastic daisy in my hair. I’d been playing with Rosie_
> 
> _. And this girl just smiled at me. That’s all it was; it was a smile. We texted constantly. You wanna know when? Every time you left the room, that’s when._
> 
> _When you were feeding our daughter; when you were stopping her from crying –that’s_ _when. That’s all it was, just texting. But I wanted more. And d’you_
> 
> _know something? I still do. I’m not the man you thought I was; I’m not that guy. I never could be. But that’s the point.That’s the whole point._ _Who you_
> 
> _thought I was …… is the man who I want_ _to be._

As other had written before. I see E/Eurus the girl from the bus as a Sherlock’s mirror. Her similarities with Sherlock are the things that seem attracted John to her. But not enough. Why?? first question?? he saysto her that he has to cut off their chat ‘cos he isn’t free. But we saw him forgeting to chat with her and not only that. But when he answer her test "miss you" with "you're up late". In the context that they arestarting a new relationship it's a bit cold by John part. He sounds a bit annoyed by her?

 

 

> _But I wanted more. And d’you know something? I still do._

He looks so devastated whem Eurus told him that She was the girl on the bus. Although She says that he didn't put much interest on her ‘coz he didn't check her face carefully. Wasn't he really attracted by her physically? Is it what it means??

 

 

> ## I’m not the man you thought I was; I’m not that guy. I never could be. But that’s the point.That’s the whole point.  
>  Who you thought I was …… is the man who I want to be.

**What alive Mary though about her husban:**

she thinks John’s anger at sherlock for his fake death is overrated TEH

John only shaves for Sherlock Holmes. TEH

John is on his blog about sherlock all the time, in their honey moon as well. John’s blog TSOT

John had James Sholto “friendship” before Sherlock and Her. TSOT 

John thinks everybody should know Sherlock. HLV

John thinks spending a month whitout sherlock is an eternity. she thinks he is overrating. HLV

John is handy and loyal TST

John doesn’t make it easy. Because he is being so perfect.. TST

John is loved by her and sherlock. 1ºcd TST. taken with a grain of salt.

John only has Sherlock is the only one person in his life 1º cd tst/tld taken with a grain of salt.

John is doctor with PSTD  and she know what he could became 2º CD TFP   taken with a grain of salt.

 

So summarizing. John Can't deal with Sherlock lies or absence. And Sherlock in in his thoughts the whole time. What Sherlock think about him is the only think that matters. So John thinks he isn’t the man with all these characteristics stated by Mary and until now. perhaps neither in the future. but he wants to be that man. But the thing is that John always has been like this. He has had a trail of girlfriends because John prioriced always Sherlock over any girlfriend or family. they got annoyed an left him. Remenber ASIB he avandoned the idea of visit Harry to take care Sherlock after Irene's fake death, for example.

  
This monologue is ridiculous. It's not ridiculous. The scene is beautiful. but what I mean It is like some parts of the monologue are like tongue-twisters like at the end when he talk about what kind of man he is. If it isn't enough, what we are being said is the opposite to what we have been shown by the show. Why they would need to put a tongue-twisters inside this monologue that is so moving. In this contexts this tongue-twister isn't funny or hilarious. It only causes confusion, and sudenly Mary Morstan is a Saint. What they are trying to hide in this monologue? If Sherlock and John relationship is a friendship. Why they look like they need to hide things in this monologue. why what John says about E. it's can be invalidated by what we see in tst. he isn't really interested. he is touched by her interest but ...then. It's like when he is sitting in the kitchen and reccords in his phone E. number then John texts her "hey" leaves the phone over the table a leaves the room forgeting the phone behind him in despite of she answers him nearly instantly. he has had to heard the phone tone alert.


	3. Has John had 6 teachers? 2º part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sources for screencaps, pics and quotes check my profile.

 

**HLV teacher Janine**

 

> _**The headline of the Daily Express reads,**_ **“SHAG-A-LOT HOLMES”** _and the strapline says,_  “ **Sherlock is as red blooded as they come, claims fiancé”**   _[with only one ‘e’]. Whoever is holding the paper puts it down to reveal the front page of another newspaper – t_ _ **he Daily Mirror**_ _– which has a red strapline at the top reading,_  “ **EXCLUSIVE – SHERLOCK HOLMES KISS AND TELL”** _ **and a main headline saying,**_ **“7 TIMES A NIGHT IN BAKER STREET”.** _The person holding the paper – who we now see is wearing red nail varnish – lowers that paper and shows an inside page of one of the broadsheets. A l_ _ **arge photograph of Janine smiling into the camera while wearing a deerstalker hat has an inset photo of Sherlock**_ _, and the headline reads,_ “He made me wear the hat”.

> **JANINE: I’m buying a cottage.**

> _(Sitting on one side of the bed near Sherlock’s feet, **she slaps the last newspaper down and smiles at him.** )_

> **JANINE: I made a lot of money out of you, mister.**

> _(Sherlock lifts up one of the papers and looks at it.)_

> JANINE: **Nothing hits the spot like revenge for profits.**

> ****

 

**TLD John**

 

 

> _I_ _**cheated on her. No clever comeback?I cheated on you, Mary.** _ _T_ _**here was a woman on the ?,** _ _and I had a plastic daisy in my hair._ _I’d been playing with Rosie._ _**And this girl just smiled at me.** _ _That’s all it was; it was a ?_ _**. We texted constantly. You wanna know when?** _ _**Every time you left the room, that’s when. When you were feeding our daughter; when you were stopping her from ? –that’s** _ _**when.** _ _That’s all it was, just texting._

  
I was watching a month ago a show about how the police investigates crimes. this show it was about a man who cheated on his wife and after that told her about cheating thing. One of the psychologist told that when you cheat on your parner and then you tell then. It's because you want to punish or hurt them. So john has learn this thing about "kiss And Tell??" Do you think John has been a good student? I think so.

all the pictues are  from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fkissthemgoodbye.net%2Fsherlock%2F&t=OTcyYzZlNTIzNWY2NzE3NDZlZTJkYjE4NWQzMDFlODczNWI2NWYzYSxsUDIyQVBQUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171177756159%2Fhas-john-had-6-teachers&m=1)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
